zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles
=Land= : This is a list of land based vehicles set into categories based on amount of wheels and sub categories based on size. No Wheels Horse Horses are very well known to be reliable, able to travel long distances with out much water, and able if sustaining a rapid rate of speed for elongated amounts of time. With only the need to feed and water the horse, you wont have to make trips into civilization for fuel. Also known to be very capable of carrying heavy loads, along with pulling trailers/wagons, and able to work along side other horses if need be.The bad side is that they tend to be startled by zombie presence although that may be good in some ways. Dog Sled The dog sled is actually a very good idea in a zombie infested world. With no gasoline to worry about and only the need to feed the dogs as fuel, plus the very low maintenance sled, it's an ideal vehicle. If the sled were to break, in a situation where you couldn't make conventional repairs, its very easy to fashion an impromptu sled. Large branches and tree bark are great building supplies. Snowmobile A limited vehicle, good use in snowy areas or during winter travel. able to tow small sleds and carry little personel. Very conservative on gasoline, and able to traverse odd terrain, this is a good winter vehicle choice. Two Wheeled Bicycle The bicycle is an optimal way to travel in the zombie infested world. If you;re traveling short distances, and looking for stealth and not looking to carry many supplies. Bikes can be fitted with baskets and the ability to carry some supplies, but only enough to last months if not weeks. Aways a good idea to keep one with you in your other form of transport if possible. Motorcycle A motor cycle is a 2 wheeled cycle powered by a small 2-4 cylinder motor. They come in many varieties, such as: Sport bike The sport bike is the light weight, high powered 250-1100cc motor cycle. They're very good for going very fast and using little gasoline. They can be fitted to carry a small load, and in many cases can be found in any area. Such instances are The Honda CBR600RR, Suzuki GSX-R600 and Triumph Daytona 675. Touring bike A touring motorcycle is a type of motorcycle designed for long-distance touring and heavy commuting. Although any motorcycle can be used to tour with, manufacturers have brought specific models designed to address the particular needs of these riders. Common to the touring motorcycle models is usually large displacement fairings and windshields (to offer a high degree of weather and wind protection), large capacity fuel tanks (for long ranges between fill-ups), engines offering lots of low-end horsepower, and a more relaxed, more upright seating position than sport bikes. These bikes are highly recommended in an EOTW situation. Cruiser These motorcycles mimic the style of American machines from the 1930s to the early 1960s, such as those made by Harley-Davidson, Indian, and Excelsior-Henderson, even though they have benefited from advances in metallurgy and design. The riding position always places the feet forward. Usually the hands are up and the spine erect or leaning back slightly, which some riders find to be more comfortable for long-distance riding. This position allows greater long-distance comfort, with some compromise of control. Chopper-style motorcycles would be categorized as a type of cruiser. Dirt bike/Enduro A dirtbike comes in two variants, two stroke and four stroke. a four stroke would be more ideal, unless you are a good rider. also, two strokes are a lot higher maintanance than a four stroke, but two strokes are much faster. Enduro motorcycles are road-legal versions of a motocross machine, featuring high ground clearance and copious suspension with minimal person comforts. They are highly unsuitable for long distance road travel. They offer several features that differentiate them from their motocross versions such as silencers, flywheel weights, and the presence of features necessary for highway use such as turn signals, mirrors, and headlights.These are also highly recommend for an EOTW scenario. Scooter/Mopeds Scooters were originally intended for low-power personal transportation with engines between 50 and 250 cc. It is still very widely used for this application. However, maxi-scooters, with engines from 250 to 800 cc, have been developed for Western markets. While the ability to modify and add storage to these vehicles, they are mainly used for high gas mileage and short distance stealthy travel. They also come in a wide variety of electrically powered version. Four Wheels Cars ---- A car is a vehicle utilizing at least four wheels and usually an internal combustion engine. Without a doubt, they are the most common mode of transportation in the world.They are as follows: Economy cars An economy car is built for the soul purpose of saving fuel while still maintaining a legal road drivablity and some comfort for the passengers. There are many examples of economy cars in todays society, one of the best known is the Geo Metro. These are great for reliability, ease of you/repair, and very good on gasoline. All though they have their draw backs, they are small and light weight and cant support heavy loads or tow much weight. Good for log distance travel over open ground with little zombie cover. Can be over powered very easily though. Sub-compact car Subcompacts are a mix between the economy car and the compact. A small car that is a bit larger and has a larger cargo area than an economy car, usually a coupe or 3-door hatchback. Many of todays vehicles fall into this category, such as the Honda Civic, Toyota Yaris, Nisan Versa, etc. These vehicles, even with slight modifications can out put a modest amount of power. They do offer room for personnel carrying, and are mainly used for the same purpose as an economy car, because these vehicles get anywhere from 30-35mpg. However they will not take the abuse that larger cars can and still keep running. Compact cars The compact car is usually a small 4 door or 5 door hatch back vehicle. They offer good gas mileage with the ability to carry a medium sized load. Many station wagons fall into the category, along with most Japanese/Korean/European sedans. Full size cars Most American sedans, some luxury sedans, and alot of station wagons fall into this category. The obvious advantage to this Vehicle is its size and it's motor size. It can carry up to 7 people, and fitted with a roof rack, a decent amount of supplies. They have also been known to tow a decently sized load. Such examples range from the Toyota Avalon, Lexus LS400, Ford Taurus, Dodge Stratus, Chevy Impala, etc. The obvious downside to these are the fact they use 6-8 cylinder engines and consume alot of gas. Sports cars The obvious advantage of a sports car is its speed. Now the downside to this vehicle is the large engine and low gas milage, low storage space, and the lack of accessibility to parts. Hybrids A form of "enviromentally friendly" transportation. By combining two or more fuel sources, hybrids can attain high levels of fuel effeciency, consuming low amounts of fuel compared to other similar sized vehicles. In a zombie apocalypse situation, hybrids can be useful, as they will be less of a drain on your resources, and you will not be required to make as many forays to the gas station. However, hybrids are higher maintenance than other vehicles of their class, and are not particularly hardy being made of light weight materials and lack the off road capabilities of other vehicles. Another advantage to hybrids is the fact that they make very little noise, allowing for stealth as well as armor. Trucks ---- Pick-up Truck Many types of pick up trucks exist in todays world. You can get many variations, from 4 cylinder gas sippers all the way up to 12 cylinder gasoline monsters. The most commonly available one would have to be a 6 or 8cyl 4wd American made vehicle getting anywhere from 15-27 mpg. These have many advantages and few downfalls. The ability to tow, haul cargo in the bed, crew cabs have 4 doors and can carry people as well. The only down sides are the modest gas milage and the lack of personal space. SUV An SUV is a Sport Utility Vehicle. The basic SUV is based off of a pick up truck frame and usually carries the same 4wd capabilities, gas milage, towing/hauling abilities, but can carry many more people. Fitted with a roof rack, they can also carry much more supplies. A good choice in this category would be an early nineties S-10 Blazer or S-15 Jimmy due to their rugged reliability and decent fuel consumption. One such vehicle nicknamed "the Jimmer" by its uses was instemental in fighting zombies during an outbreak in rural Pennsylvannia for transportation and in a few cases running down groups of zombies in the road. Full Size A full size SUV example is the GMC/Chevy Suburban, The Ford Explorer, or the Toyota Highlander. They offer Better personel carrying capabilities. Compact The compact SUV is something of a mix between a full size car and a box on wheels. The Suzuki Samurai and the Geo/Chevy Tracker fall into this category. Most use large 4cyl or small 6cyl engines and get decent gas mileage. The obvious dis-advantage is the small size and small wheel base. Dump Truck Dump trucks can be either gasoline or diesel. I will group the Garbage truck into the category for the purpose of size similarity. They are large trucks, usually fitted with a large "bed" with side walls and the ability to articulate the bed to a 45 degree angle. Advantages are the load size, the power, and the vehicle size. Disadvantages are again size and the low gas mileage. Diesel Trucks Diesel trucks can be consumer pick ups or tractor trailers used for commercial delivery. Consumer Diesel The consumer diesel is usually a large truck with a 8-12cyl engine and can come in a N/a(naturally aspirated) or turbo diesel version. They are usually used as everyday drivers, farm trucks, or as ambulances/work trucks. They get decent gas mileage and are rather large, the main downfall of this is the lack of diesel fuel, but an advantage is the ability to switch over to biodiesel. Commercial Diesel Commercial diesel is usually confined to large semi trucks. Usually with sleeper cabs and the ability to haul extremely large loads, the main downfalls to this type of vehichle is its size and low maneuverability. Vans Busses Slow and ungainly, Busses are only effective at transporting people on paved roads clear of obstructions. They are often still filled with passengers when the outbreaks hit, thus making them likely to be loaded with zombies. They can be commonly found in heavy urban areas, but can occasionally be found in smaller towns and on deserted highways. They can make temporary bases, but ultimately, avoid these vehicles. ORV ORV or Off Road Vehicle addresses a small amount of different vehicles ranging from atv's to amphibious vehicles. ATV Amphibious MUV Farming equipment Construction Equipment Trains Military Vehicles Cargo Trucks Technichly not very different than most civilian trucks, these are easy to drive for anyone with enough experience in driving trucks. However, they are loud, large and need a large ammount of fuel. These trucks can be handy for moving large ammounts of people and supplies across long distances and should be easy to find if the military begins rapid retreats. APCs APC's or Armored Personnel Carriers, are military vehicles that are the middle line between a truck and a tank. They are often armed with heavy machine guns or cannons with a few anti-tank missiles and have sections where a number of people can be contained within. They are used as an armored transport to shuttle troops to and from battlefield locations rapidly and without unnessiscary risk. APC's usually have either wheels or treads. Treaded APC's are usually more manuverable, have better offroad capabilities and better armored than wheeled APC's, but wheeled APC's are often easier to maintain and faster than tracked APC's. Tanks Tanks are armored combat vehicles with treads and armed with large primary cannons and usually secondary machine guns or cannons. They are heavy, slow and loud. They are also cramped and require multiple crew members to drive the vehicle, load and fire the cannon and to command the other men inside for situational awareness. Tanks can be imposing to humans, but the psychological edge is lost on zombies. They also use weapons that are largely ineffective against infantry (under which zombies would be categorized) and are designed purely for combat. Their interiors are far too cramped for passenger transport (with a tiny few exceptions) and they suck up fuel rapidly. Avoid these vehicles. Sea Boats A boat (depending on the size) can be a pretty good way to live, most boats have living quaters and enough storage for food to last a few months. However you always run the risk of being stranded and the risk that zombies can walk on the ocean floor. Sailboats A sailboat can do quite nicely and is about the same as a boat, however if there are zombies on the ocean floor and there is no wind you could be in serious trouble. Speedboats A speedboat is a faster version of a boat, with different advantages and disadvantages. A speedboat is good from getting away from other survivors, but besides that you're better of with a motorboat. Rafts A raft might be good in a swamp scenario but not much else. Rafts can break easily and offer no protection from water-borne undead. Dinghy A dinghy is effectively a small boat used as a last escape for yachts or other medium sized ships. A dinghy can be used to the same effectiveness as a raft, with the exception that most dinghies come equipped with a flaregun and signal mirror. Jet Ski A jet ski is a good vehicle if evading zombies, but should only be used for short periods of time such as a day or two, for it has no cargo space. once again the risk of underwater zombies or airborne zombies. Fishing Boats Trawlers Yachts Cruise Ships Cruise ships are large, multi-deck vessels that can house a large number of people in comfort. However, in a zombie outbreak scenario, avoid these like the plague. As other cases have proven, infectious diseases that break out on a cruise ship can spread rapidly and with little warning. Most cruise ships would be nothing more than floating outbreak centers at this point, filled with hundreds of zombies. Container Ships Container ships do exactly what their name says, containing large ammounts of cargo. These can be anything from cars to food. While these boats can be as large as military ships, these craft do not have a large crew. Most modern container ships only require a crew of about twenty or so. If they can be properly crewed and navigated, these can be handy transport vessels for large ammounts of people. However, there is always a possibility that an outbreak could occur on one of these ships, and if already out at sea, the chances of one escaping or survivng are virtually nil. Ultimately, these ships may be more than most can handle. Military Vessels Military Vessels, such as destroyers and aircraft carriers, can be quite desireable IF you can aquire them. In the navies of the United States Navy and other NATO nations, many of the more modern ships are powered by nuclear reactors which do not require refueling and can travel at sea for years at a time. They also have powerful weapons systems such as guided missiles and autocannons. Aircraft Carriers are floating cities, complete with kitchens, stores, bunks and medical centers. However, there are several negative points. Without proper maitenence, a nuclear reactor will enter a state of meltdown, severely damaging the ship and likely giving everyone onboard fatal radiation poisioning. Second is the fact that most ships on long stretches of travel require regular supplies to function at top condition and to keep the crew healthy. Third, if an outbreak occured before proper quarantine procedures were undertaken, these would be nothing more than floating infestations, loaded with zombie crewmembers. And finally, if it is still crewed by the living, they would be very unwilling to relinquish control of their ship, to the point of considering anyone who tries to force their way aboard as pirates to be exterminated. Note: outside of NATO-allied nations, most naval vessels are propelled by Dissel engines or electrical batteries. These require regular refueling and recharging. Submarines Hydrofoil Hovercraft Airboat Inner tube Use an inner tube only as a last resort. The only good thing these are for is keeping you afloat for a few days and maybe carring a few cans of food. Air Airplane Airplanes are fixed-winged aircraft that are heavier than air and travel under their own power. All airplanes share some common feautres and requirements. In order to land, they all require a length of clear runway, free of debris or damage. They also normally use specialized fuels and will not run on ordinary gasoline. Also, many planes require a high degree of maitenence to run smoothly. Airplanes also require specialized training to both operate and maintain. Only a few people outside of government agencies know how to pilot airplanes. This ultimately makes them somewhat of a novelty item, as they are restricted for use by a select few people. However, if the above requirements can be met, then it can be extremely useful to have an airplane and pilot available. Propeller Plane The first planes used propellers, bladed rotors placed on the front or back to propell the plane through the air. Though largely replaced by jet aircraft, these planes can still be found used by private owners or isolated airfields, with older models both functioning and non-functioning found in aerospace museums. Propeller aircraft do not use as much fuel as jets and can take off and land on shorter, rougher runways. Thus, these planes are popular with bush-pilots who have to fly in remote territories, and why if you have to get in a plane they are the most desirable in a zombie outbreak scenario. These planes can also range from small single-engine lightweight Cesnas to larger transport planes such as C-47 Skytrains. Jet Plane Jet propultion systems were invented before World War 2 and were first used during that conflict on German fighter aircraft. The Jet then became more popular than popellers due to their higher speed. Jets range from slow and ungainly transport aircraft like the Il-76 to high-performance fighter aircraft like the F-22 Raptor. Jets are not desireable as aircraft to procure in a zombie outbreak. This is because jet aircraft reqire much more runway space than propeller aircraft (exceptions being S/VTOL airplanes), require more specialized fuel than propeller aircraft and are more technically complex than propeller aircraft. However, if you have a well-maintained runway and an ample supply of fuel, one could maintain such an aircraft and use it for relatively rapid, international travel. Private Plane Commercial Jet Liner Comercial Jet Liners are not a smart idea for any sustained use as an aircraft in a zombie outbreak scenario. They are large, complex, require long and clear runways, can be difficult to fly and need specialized fuel and a large skilled repair crew. Their interiors are also cramped, with little room to maneuver. Any plane found would have to be sweeped for any undead presence, as the aformentioned cramped conditions make them a nightmare should a zombie outbreak occur. Overall, avoid these vehicles as transport. However, due to the fact that all enterances are located above the ground and the enterances are very tightly sealed, it is possible to use them as a temporary shelter. They also often contain non-perishable foodstuffs such as packaged peanuts, which while somewhat meager, are better than nothing. Helicopter Usually large aircraft, probably useful as a hovering firebase to take out large amounts of zombies. Could also be used to land on buildings to gain entry to otherwise inaccessible buildings. Hot Air Balloon Airship or Blimp If you can find one, and find gas to fill it with, you have a almost impenetrable flying fortress. Although the Navigational equipment and engines will go out eventually, the Blimp will remain buoyant and floating as long as there is gas in it. This could be anything from 3 months to a year depending on the Airship's quality. NEVER USE HYDROGEN as Blimps will usually fly low and Airships will, although they are flying higher succumb to accident eventually. Remember the Hindenburg Spacecraft A spacecraft may seem comforting, and while there is no way the undead will get you (unless they stowed away), there are much bigger problems, you would have to undergo years of training to even hope of launching and landing a spacecraft. However, if you are an astronaut and have a trained crew and there is no other way, then why not spend a month in space, but remember to excercise or when you descend your muscles will be weak and you won't be able to walk. Jetpacks A jetpack is a portable, mobile thruster system usually used in the form of a backpack. This may sound handy, but they are in fact extremely dangerous and downright useless. In an atmosphere, jetpacks usually only can hover for a few seconds and less than twenty feet off of the ground. They are not very maneuverable, and often only allow what constitutes a controlled fall. They are also loud. But the primary mark against them is their rarity. Jetpacks are a largely extinct form of air-travel that are only used by trained professionals for films or extreme promotional events. Do not, by any means, even consider making your own. You will pobably only kill yourself and anyone standing within five feet of you. Gliders A glider is a relatively impractical vehicle, however if you live in a coastal or plateau covered are this could be useful. Gliders can be used to jump of a mountain, mesa, or hill to travel a few hundred, if not thousand feet. However if you aren't trained you could easily end up killing yourself. Parachute Can be useful in an emergency situation, but once in the air, you are almost completely helpless, you may be able to hit the ground running, but depending on the terrain, you also could get stuck in a tree. (Read World War Z for an example) The cloth could be cut up and used for anything from a bandage to a blanket. ONLY USE A PARACHUTE IN CASE OF AN EMERGENCY.